


Your Shadow

by Frenchibi



Series: Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Day 4, Gen, Inktober 2018, Poetry, Prompt: Your Shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: Friends in unlikely places.





	Your Shadow

Your truest believer

And your oldest friend

She’ll follow forever

The paths that you tread

 

It’s her hand you reach for,

Protector at night,

Embraces the darkness

When it grabs you tight

 

She will never leave you

She’ll stay by your side

No matter your enemy,

Ready to fight

 

So trust in her judgement

And show her no fear

Your guardian angel

Your shadow is here

**Author's Note:**

> Who does inktober in the right order anyway? Overrated.  
> Poetry!!  
> [Day 2 is a sketch that is up on my tumblr now, check the tags "/my art" or "/inktober 2018" under frenchibi.tumblr.com/tagged ]


End file.
